WONDERS
by trichup
Summary: well it was suppose to be one shot but now its random shots at what happen after chap 166. all connected to each other. all of it is about natsume and mikan. please RnR its my first fanfic of GA...:) it will mostly have 5 chaps so pls rnr...:)
1. Chapter 1

**WONDERS**

It was dark outside. The night has fallen living light far behind. Inside the building situation was something same. Eventhough the building was brightly lit still the atmosphere was dark. It was like darkness beneath the lamp.

The cries echoed through the walls. Everything was forgotten behind the pain of the little girl that was crying over the half dead body of her beloved. Hoping, pleading, screaming for him to come back. But nothing budge from their position.

Desperate attempts were made to intact pulse within him. Subarou Imai as exhausted as he already was from constantly healing Nobara tried his best. The knife wounds on the back was healed but what about his life shortening Alice...?

As per HSP assumptions, Sakura inserted his fire Alice stones within his lifeless body. Waiting eagerly for the results. Hoping something to move, to stir, to just beat so she would know he was not dead.

The ESP the reason for everyone's misery and misfortune was finally thrown from the chair. But that still remain least on anybody's concern. Everyone from elementary to middle to high school were present there. Watching with their own eyes, as infamous heartless murder black cat died as a hero, great sacrificer who returned peace to the school. They watched as the pitied little girl cried her eyes out for the cold hearted boy. Pondering what was the reason that the cold heart melted towards her and her only. Wondering if they should be glad that they are not in her shoes or sad?

Tono senpai tried his best to aid Imai senpai in reversing the fate he feared for the little boy. But to no avail.

Sakura sat on the floor with natsume's head on her lap. Her tears falling on his cheeks. Moments passed and no improvement was seen.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore and she gave away to another outburst. She rested her head on his chest and cried vehemently. As heartbeats didn't return she turned more restless. Her crying went to another level.

Around her all her friends and supporters stood dumbfounded. For the first time they didn't know how to comfort the biggest idiot in the whole school. Narumi sensei, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa all stood equally miserable. Not knowing what was worse. Natsume's death or Mikan's grief. But they didn't care. They couldn't bring their mind to process. To believe the unbelievable reality before them.

Darkness was all around. It was peaceful. No noise no disruptions. No torture. No missions. No sorrows. No happiness. Just peace. Natsume's mind was like a blank sheet. But that momentarily peace didn't last long enough.

A nagging feeling in his gut again and again rebuked him. Told him something was not right. Forced him to remember. To remember something that was more important to him than this much awaited peace.

His mind was filled with nonsensical chattering. With a voice dominating others. A cheerful voice that made his heart felt warm. A blurry image appeared before his eyes. He strained his mind to remember. The image slowly slowly cleared. It was of a girl smiling like a sun that just came out of clouds. He tried to reach it but it disappear.

Now he was desperate to reach that sun. Now he didn't want peace but happiness. To live a life that he and someone else dreamed together. The chattering started to make sense.  
"stupid I told you I am not going anywhere"  
"we want to live far away from this together happily with our family"  
"oni san I will be waiting. I will create a world where everyone will accept you"  
"I don't ever want to be separated from you"  
"natsume"  
"polka dot"  
"natsume"  
"natsume"  
"natsume..."

.

.

"I love you. I love you so much..."

Mikan wailed and wailed. Her head over his chest. Not knowing what to do. Feeling utterly helpless. Suddenly something moved below her nose. A very slight movement.

Suddenly it was pin drop silence. She focus on the movement and heard a much awaited sound. A thumping. It was the best music to her ears. She gasped and listened more closely. The chest slightly heaved and then fall back and then again heaved.

Everyone watch the miracle wide eyed. Subarou Imai was again back to his work with renewed energy. A sole tear fall from Mikan's eyes, but for a change it was of happiness. Ruka's eyes too were wet again. A smile spread across the till now sad faces. The school rejoiced. Finally feeling their success.

Natsume's brows furrowed slightly and everyone was silent again. Mikan closely watched as her partner slowly slowly blinked his eyes open. But he closed them again. Light was too bright for his eyes to adjust.

Overjoyed she kissed his eyelids and they flew open like some magic.  
"hey ugly women, just because I can't push you away don't jump on me" a weak voice mummer.

Everyone stood still for a moment. The just now almost dead boy said that!. And everyone burst into laughter or tears depending upon fan-following.

Natsume tried to sit up. Mikan just simply eloped him in a hug, taking all his weight on herself. Laughter echoed through the walls again. But the impatient girl just couldn't care less.

Only a few that included Ruka and Hotaru saw the soft happy rare expression on Natsume's face. He lifted his one arm and let it fall around Mikan. Mikan too in response hugged him more tightly. Anew tears in her eyes damped his bloody shirt.

Tsubasa came forward to stop Mikan from choking Natsume. As soon as Natsume sensed footsteps approaching he looked up at the intruder. And finding Tsubasa to be the one added fuel to the fire. He shot a cold threatening look towards him which was enough to convey his message.  
"stay away from her or I will burn you alive"

Tsubasa literally in every sense fall back on the floor from shock. And words "guess black cat is really back" escaped his lips.  
A smile frame across his lips as he saw Natsume and Mikan lost in each others arms.

Natsume and Mikan were taken to hospital. They were joined by the other wounded students and teachers. The whole infirmary was in rush. Those who were in pink of health helped others.

Slowly slowly situation was again under control and the academy resumed back to normal.

Luna and ESP were given a room where an eye can be kept on them. Where both can live normally and peacefully till the end.

And as for Mikan and Natsume, well they both were also isolated. Natsume body remain weak even after full recovery and thus demanded special attention. And as per Sakura, her Alice was a mystery.

Considering that her Alice should have been exhausted but wasn't, thanks to the lonesome Alice stone that she gave to natsume on their stone exchange ceremony, both HSP and future MSP believed it was to be preserved. Or rather they both treasured Mikan too much to just have her out of the academy because she had to use it for some silly reasons.

Well that was one way of seeing the situation. In other way, it could have been considered as a favor from Shiki. As Natsume and Mikan shared one room with the Teddy!

Shiki strongly believed that both the kids deserved a prize for all their hardwork and sufferings. So he did this little arrangement considering that it was not possible for both of them to return their dorms.

And due to this fact he had to hid the photo of Yuka and Yukihara sensei in the drawers forever to mute the buzzing sound calling him "traitor"

Every evening after classes all the students would come to the love nest to see the most popular couple in school. And situation would get really akward.

Mikan would graciously welcome all. But for Natsume...  
Firstly Tsubasa was most unwelcomed followed by Narumi sensei. And when they hugged or played with Mikan, Natsume from sheer jealousy would come and hug her or taunt her or might sometime burned either one of them.  
Permy was strictly forbided to cling around Natsume and that would leave her all jealous of Mikan and then another round of glares would start. And ultimately she would accept her defeat and would go to Ruka to pled him not to betray her like Natsume.  
And lastly Hotaru that was all welcomed by both wouldn't leave a chance to not to make the situation akward. She would always be giving cold glares to Natsume for stealing her Mikan.  
And to add on that the mind reading kid would narrate all indecent, violent and perverted thoughts going through love birds' head.  
All in all a complete commotion and always in the end Mikan was the victim of utmost embarrassment.

When the sun would settle behind the horizon students with return to their dorms giving mysterious glances to the engaged couple. Their Alice stone exchange was no longer a secret.

Hotaru as usual left a bug behind to spy on them. But for a change it wasn't a hidden fact but a well disclosed warning. Mikan never really understood her intentions but took it as a indication that Hotaru missed her.

And Natsume ignored it for most of the time. He was well used to people sticking their noses in his business.

But their also came time when he couldn't take in his jealousy or just couldn't bear his longing. So offcourse the bug was thrown out and as a result next day both Mikan and Natsume became the target of improvised Baka gun version 163.2.

Well as it was today was one such evening where all the children were having a nice tea party in the warm breeze of setting summer day. But one person of all was absent. She got the award of best student and a chance to meet her family and that was Misaki senpai. As a result Mikan was sticking around Tsubasa to accompany him. Sticking a little too much for Natsume's liking.

Tsubasa couldn't keep of the smirk off his face knowing exactly how Natsume was feeling. And that made it more difficult for everyone.

Sensing the unusually cranky Natsume everyone decided to leave a little early. And the problems for Mikan began. This time even Hotaru refrain from leaving her bug behind. She thought she could do atleast this bit for Natsume who was coping up with such a slow Mikan.

As soon as everyone was out of sight and the door for their room banged close, Natsume pinned Mikan to the bed, a little too harsh. Mikan squirmed to free herself but Natsume only tightened his grip on her.  
"stop moving or I will burn your hair." Natsume said with that cold eyes of his.  
"Baka. How many times have I said you to not to use your Alice unnecessarily?!" she screamed back on his face.  
"so kiss me" he replied in his flat tone voice, but with serene eyes.  
"ah?" was all that came out of Mikan's lips.  
Nobody spoke anything for next solid one minute. Just stared in each others eyes. The only thing that changed was shade of Mikan's cheek.  
"noooooooooooooo~" finally Mikan disrupt the comfortable silence and again started to protest against his grip.  
"why not?" natsume asked, not willing to let it drop.  
"it's embarrassing" Mikan wailed.  
"you have already kissed me" Natsume pointed out the fact.  
"but at that time situation was different and and .. It was.. Christmas.. And..." she blabbered on. Trying to find a reasonable excuse.  
"shut up, ugly" Natsume said, little low on patience.  
Sniff~sniff. Was all Mikan did.  
"we have already kissed for four times and still you are so nervous. Seriously you are too slow." natsume accused.  
Sniff~sniff.  
"you know by now it wouldn't have been really that odd if we moved to the next step." natsume said, trying to make her realize how hopeless her fears were.  
~stare~ now Mikan was unable to even sniff "now if you might do me the honor..?" Natsume whispered closing in the distance.  
"waaa~" Mikan squeaked.  
"come on Mikan it's just a kiss" he whispered, his eyes softened with earnest.  
Mikan gulped a loud one but otherwise nodded.  
Natsume smiled. Finally getting the permission.  
His hand, earlier gripping her wrist, entangled with her fingers as he slowly slowly lowered his head for much awaited prize.  
Mikan took a sharp breath taking in strong smell of Natsume and then closed her eyes for the soft touch. Finally their lips touched, soft like a feather.  
They kissed once and then twice, deepening it every time their lips met. Moving them in perfect synchronization. All possessiveness, protectiveness and jealousy released. Giving way to a warm feeling in their hearts. A feeing of right to ownership.  
Mikan gasped for air and Natsume let go of her lips. Just to join them again after their breathing returned back to normal.

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE IT THEN DO TELL ME... I MIGHT ADD A FEW CHAPTERS LATER ON... PLEASE RnR...:p :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here is another random chapter... well i thought that natsume saving mikan from leaving academy should be something special so this chapter is about that plot... thank you for all you support and i am glad that i could be of any help to voice your imaginations... arigatou...pls rnr...ps pls do correct my japnese if wrong somewhere... i really do want to learn japanese T_T**

* * *

At hospital~

"Mikan, natsume will be fine now. It would be best if you too get your wounds attended." sakurano placed a sympathizing hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"hmm Mikan. Don't worry I will stay by natsume." Luka-pyon added. He had already gone for the checkup.

Other class B students were also there. Some were in bandages, some fit and fine. They all looked worriedly at Mikan.

Now that natsume was out of danger students were occupied with other victims. Narumi sensei was already sedated for faster recovery. Persona couldn't really be helped at the moment considering in this weak state his Alice was unstable. Yes but he too was put to a nice good sleep.

Reo too soon recovered and was sent off. HSP and future MSP decided to let him off the hook this one time for all his help.

Mikan simply nodded.  
"I will go after a few moments." she uttered under her breath. Not really willing to let go of Natsume's hand that she was holding.

Out of nowhere a horse hoof comes flying and hits Mikan on the head.  
"Baka! Go already and get yourself looked after. Don't go around making others worry for you." Hotaru said.  
"either way he is not gonna wake for sometime now. So you too better go and get well before he sees you like this."

Mikan eyes watered. Hotaru care for her so much. She runs towards Hotaru.  
Hotaru  
Hotaru  
Hotaru

.

she took out an improvised version of baka gun and pointed it at Mikan.  
"considering you are hurt I was holding back but if you don't go now I will make you to go one"  
"haiiii" Mikan says, suddenly erect.  
She wiped her tears and said smiling  
"I will go and come back as quickly as possible." and she rushes out of the room.  
A soft smile plays across hotaru's lips.

Mikan with bandages all around her face and limbs returned back to natsume. She quickly walked to his bed and took his hand back within her hold. Once she feels the familiar warmth she heaved a sigh. "yokkata"  
Then looked at everyone that were looking at her, surprised.  
"Nina... Arigatou. For worrying over me and for taking care of Natsume." she said with a smile.  
Ruka-Pyon standing on other side of the bed said "daijob this. We were all worried about natsume." and returned her smile.

After a week~  
Mikan was sleeping on the chair beside Natsume's bed. Her hand still holding his. After living through one of her worst nightmare Mikan was comforted only when she could feel Natsume's heat.

Natsume stirred a little in his bed. After a moment he opened his eyes in horror.  
"what happened of ESP?"  
He at once sat and then winced when felt fatigue and pain shot through his body.

He breathed heavily for a moment. Trying to bear the pain. Once his breathing returned to normal he looked around, anxiously. Watching Mikan by his side he relaxed a bit. Guess Mikan was not wrong when she decided to stick around Natsume like a glue.

A soft smile appeared on his face when he realized how dearly she was clinging to his hand. With his other hand he reached forward to touch her cheeks. He marveled at her soft skin. Cherishing this rare moment.

But soon, too soon for Natsume's liking, her eyes snapped open.  
"Na..Natsume? Y-you awake?" Mikan asked half in surprised and half in sleepy voice.  
"baka!" natsume addressed her at her stupidity.  
"you really are awake. Natsume you are awake" she squeaked.  
"Nina.. Nina. Come fast. Natsume is awake." she went out. Running and shouting.  
"baka" natsume muttered under his breath but otherwise smiled.

Everyone came running to see natsume. For a minute Natsume's breath was caught in his throat after seeing the flood of people.

Not only elementary student but dangerous ability class, special ability class and Narumi sensei with Misaki sensei were there.  
"oye what's this?" he asked, feeling a little odd.  
"natsume.." it was Ruka who forgot everything and came forward to get a glimpse of his friend. He went straight beside him and stood there. Cherishing every movement in his body.  
"Ruka... Don't worry. It was nothing." natsume said, feeling responsible for making him worried.  
"you Baka, baka, Baka! You stupid baka. You fool. You idiot. You thick headed Baka!" Ruka exclaimed, crying.  
"Baka..." Hotaru said.  
"baka" "baka" "baka" others ranted.

"..." natsume sat still, shocked.

"natsume... You Baka. You made us all so worried. You fool going to that extent... You seriously are an idiot" Mikan filled in the gaps for everyone with teary eyes.  
"now promise us and this time a true one to take care of yourself, you baka"

"..." no reply.

Finally a smile escaped his lips.  
"I really am a fool. Huh. Gomenen Nina. I promise."

Mikan came forward and eloped him in a hug. Everyone burst into a laughter, wiping tears of their eyes.

Ruka stood there, smiling to himself. That was until Mikan ask him for a group hug.  
He stood there dumbfounded. Looking between Mikan and natsume.  
But after seeing the smile on both of their faces he made a leap for the opportunity. And soon others too came forward to join their hug.

Soon atmosphere chilled and everyone settled to normal gossips. Updating natsume on what he missed. Mikan took it to a corner. Standing far from the joyous crowd. Looking from afar.

"Mikan you know that now you can't stay here. I am sorry even after being principals this is out of our hand." both HSP and future MSP said to Mikan.

Mikan's eyes watered.  
"natsume..."  
"we understand. We will arrange something so that you can stay here until he awakes."  
"we can atleast make some arrangement so that you can have a decent goodbye." both the principals assured her.  
Sniff~ sniff~  
"Arigatou. I know it will be too troublesome for you but please this time let me stay, yukihara uncle and Shiki uncle, Arigatou, a lot" she beamed.  
Both the principals too smiled. Well lost in their past. In reflection of yukihara and yuka in their daughter.

She reared back to reality. Her eyes wet again at the painful memory. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Tsubasa noticed a sniff and finally got their eyes on the lonesome girl in the corner.

Everybody looked at her wide eyed.  
"Nina I am so happy. Natsume is finally awake. Now I can finally return to Ji san. I am so glad you are alright." sniff~ sniff~

Everybody adorned an expression of understanding.

"hoorah what are you spouting?!" natsume exclaimed, only person who was oblivious to the arrangement.

"Natsume Mikan had third type Alice. While fighting off the ESP soldiers and recruiting you her Alice was exhausted." Ruka explained with sad eyes.  
"Oye Ruka don't brag. Tell me the truth!" natsume turned anxious.  
Ruka stood silent. He believed that bit explanation was enough. Anything more will be adding fuel to the fire.

"natsume it's true. It doesn't really matter. I would have had to go sooner or later. I am fine really. I am just very lucky that I got to see you before I had to leave. Don't worry once outside I will write you all everyday. And I will also go to see Aoi and Ruka-Pyon family. I will wait for you all to graduate then we will all unite like this time. So Nina cheer up." she smiled.

Everyone else also faked a smile but for natsume. He got out of his bed and went to Mikan. Everyone gasped and moved forward to support him but seeing the look on his face refrained themselves.

He pinned her to the wall and stared intensely into her eyes.  
"you are really planning on leaving me?!"  
"natsume..."  
"just answer!"  
"I don't. But I can't stay here without Alice. Hotaru, Tsubasa senpai, Ruka-Pyon, Narumi sensei, everyone... Everyone. I can't stay." Mikan shouted her feelings out.  
"then fight! Don't give up that easily. Baka!" natsume too shouted.  
"I don't want too. I can't. Nina worked so hard to return peace back to the academy. I can't let everyone efforts go in vain. I cannot lead everyone to same darkness."  
A moment of silence and realization passed. Everyone stood wide eyed except for Mikan who was busy crying.  
"cht-" natsume grumbled and walked off the room. Ruka went to follow him. But..  
"stay" the feelings behind that single word made him hold himself back.

Outside in the forest next to hospital natsume strolled aimlessly. One thing going through his mind. He couldn't believe Mikan was breaking their promise. They promised to stay together, by each others side for forever.

He couldn't believe Mikan was that selfish. But it was true that it was not her but natsume who was being selfish. He too knew that if Mikan stayed and something bad happens to the academy his conscience won't let him live. He too was too selfless to have his own happiness at cost of his friends.

"cht-" he hated this helplessness too much. He wanted to grow old, to have power to control his own life, to protect people he cared for. He punched his fist in nearby tree.

In the hospital everyone tried to cheer gloomy Mikan.  
"don't worry Mikan chan. I am sure natsume kun will be alright." ichinou said.  
"yeah. I am sure he will understand." Anna said.  
"yeah I am sure he will definitely see you off with a positive face." Tsubasa senpai said.  
"hai hai. Natsume sure is a bright kid." Narumi sensei added.  
Mikan only nodded and sniffed.  
"sunimasen" and she ran out.

She went all around the forest. She knew natsume always went to forest to take shelter whenever he wanted to be alone. She searched and searched but to no avail. Finally exhausted from physical exertion and mental drama she slumped herself against the tree trunk. She stood bowing her head as tears fall out of her eyes one by one, like crystal.

Above her on that tree branches, sat a boy. Equally pained as the girl below.

"horrah you are here! Everyone is waiting for you." Narumi sensei appeared out of blue.  
"huh?" was all Mikan could say.  
"now now come on. I will show you." Narumi said. Guiding her towards the dorms.

Before leaving though he did give a look to tree top or to the boy hiding within the leaves.

As Mikan opened the door to her room, bright light and confetti blinded her vision.  
"waaaa~" escaped her lips as her wet surprised eyes took the scene before her.

Everyone was there with party materials and gifts. They all wished her a 'happy life' together as soon as she overcomed the surprise attack.

She quickly wiped of her tears and said smiling  
"Arigatou Nina. A lot."  
"Mikan chan if you will have to leave tomorrow we will make sure that tonight will be your most fun night." Anna and ichinou said.  
"mmmm" Mikan nodded.

And so the fun started. They drank drinks, ate cakes and deserts, danced, singed, discussed each others secrets and on. Finally it was time to part for the night but before that everyone gave Mikan a farewell gift.

It varied from flowers, to chocolate, to hallowan, to crazy inventions, to things she desired, to the most lovable gift- a picture of yukihara sensei and yuka senpai. By the end she was yet again in tears eventhough she was smiling. Everyone laugh at her stupidity but otherwise bid their goodbye.

Once left alone she dropped on the floor. One thought clouding her mind.  
"natsume..!" he didn't even come to farewell party. Tears flowed nonstop. She hugged herself tight to hold it together. She knew how much this farewell was gonna hurt him and others. She herself couldn't really accept it that she would have to leave. But she was glad that for everyone a bright future awaits. That she was able to be part of this world. That she got to know more about her parents.

She didn't know if this academy was good or bad. She was too naive to decide that. But she did know it was important to her. The memories of this place will always remain in her heart. She would never forget this place eventhough it would be painful.

She cried her eyes out there. The boy stood on the windowsill, watching it all. Feeling the girl's pain, but still refusing too come out. He feared he might further weaken her or might not let her go if he would really have to say goodbye. He sat on the sill, preparing himself for tomorrow.

The sun rose. Everyone gathered around the gate. Mikan came to the entrance where everyone was waiting. She smiled at everyone but anyone could notice the red rims below her eyes. Still they ignored it and faked a smile. It would do no good to break now.

"Arigatou" was all Mikan said. But that word was enough to convey her feelings to everyone. They stood their, some holding her hands and some holding small part of her back.

Soon a car stopped at the main gate and Ji san mount down the car. Everyone's face brightened up but there heart shrunk to the point it didn't exist. Mikan waved and smiled at her Ji san. Then she turned around to bid final goodbye to everyone.

But she stop in her tracks. Natsume still hadn't showed. A sole tear escaped her eyes. She sure wished to say her final goodbye to him. To make her feelings reach him. But guess now she was out of time.

She sniffed and then cheered up again. She shouldn't make it more difficult for everyone else.  
"Nina we will meet again when you all pass out. So don't worry. I am sure it will be fine." she said her last cheering words to the students of the academy.

She walked towards the gate where her Ji san stood. She one last time looked back at others to see some of them wiping their tears and some waving her cheerfully.  
"sayonara" she waved one last time.

She turned back and froze.  
"baka!" a very special guest said. He was leaning against the door.  
She ran towards him like she was missing a train and crushed him between the doors and herself. She burried her head in his shoulders like never intending to let go of him.

His cold eyes softened and he whishpered  
"you planned to go without seeing me?"  
"you dummy! Whose fault do you think it was?!" she exclaimed, but was far too happy to be really angry or to let go of him for that matter.  
He just smiled. He put his hands inside his pocket and took something out.  
"here, your farewell gift" and entrusted something small and round in her hand.

She opened her fist and was surprised to see that nothing at all was there. She gasped. Whatever it was, it was absorbed by her body.

But she was not the only one who gasped. The HSP came forward hurriedly to join the duo.

"Mikan... The g-glow!" HSP uttered, not believing his eyes.

"hmm you forgot you gave me your Alice stone. Didn't you? Or you thought that I used it up all? Huh? Either way who needs an useless Alice like your nullification one." natsume explained. Being the utter cold fool that he was.  
"baka" was all Mikan could say through her tears.  
Natsume facade too broke and he too gave his rare smile as he pulled Mikan into his arms.

Behind them every student rejoiced and a faint smile appeared on Ji san's face. His little Mikan has finally found a place where she belongs.

"see this way you even got to see your Ji san." natsume whispered in Mikan's ears.  
At once Mikan's head shot up and she got the glimpse of her smiling Ji san.  
"Ji san..." she uttered. And natsume to turned around to look at his in laws family, letting Mikan go.

Finally everyone noticed a faint figures standing beside the car, looking from afar. Hotaru and subarou came forward.

The lady and man too came forward, a little hesitant. As soon as they saw Hotaru standing with subarou at the gate they came running to meet their long lost child. Finally noticing the longing in his eyes.

All four stood in front of each other, only the iron gate separating them. Mrs Imai broke down and cried her eyes out. She reached her hands to touch his son. Subarou stood still. Enjoying the love he missed so much.

Mrs Imai couldn't control her emotions and her legs gave away. Mr Imai too crouched to support his wife. Subarou just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Finally he too knelt and brought his hand out to encircled his mom. Soon everyone reached out for a family hug. All three lost in their new found happiness. Hotaru stood aside, enjoying the moment.

Mrs Imai stretched her hand out and took Hotaru by her hand. She pulled her gently and Hotaru too joined her family.

On the other side Ji san and Mikan too saw their neighbors family moment. Ofcourse Mikan was again in tears. She looked at her Ji san and both smiled at each other.

"Ji san... Gomen now I can't come with you.." Mikan said with her teary eyes.  
Ji san simply shook his head and said  
"no no it's fine. I am glad that I got a chance to see you."  
"Ji san" she reached to hug him.  
But...  
"baka! Don't go around with your runny nose!" he said, after punching her head.  
"awww.. Ji san..." Mikan said as she massaged her head.  
"Mikan take care of everyone you care for." Ji san said as he knelt and ruffled Mikan's hair.  
Mikan stared for a moment but then beamed her bright smile.  
Natsume noticed this family moments and smiled. Others too smiled at this outcome. Nobody has expected this from the tragedy they were expecting.

* * *

**hope you all like it... and also tell me if you want me to continue such random stuff... but they all be related to after effects of chap 166... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay next radom chap... its d cntinuty of prev one... so pls enjy n pls rnr... pls**

* * *

Everyone was settled in the warm cozy office of HSP. Having their morning tea. Well everyone meant HSP (obvious), Mikan (expected), natsume (possible), Hotaru (not unusual), subaru (very common), Narumi sensei (not that suprising), Imai couple and Ji san (now here is the surprise)..

past one hour•~•

"I hope you folk won't mind spending some time in my office?" HSP said to guardians around him.  
"WHAT!" students and teachers mouth dropped to the floor. HSP was breaking most absolute of law. He was permitting normal humans to enter the academy!

"umm principal..." Narumi voiced everyone's surprise.  
"don't worry sensei. They can come in as my special guest and if anything goes wrong we can always erase their memories." HSP said with his unusual smile. " I hope they won't really mind it." he continued, looking at the amazed folk.

'bastard! He could have allowed my father and Ruka's mother too" natsume thought, forced out of habit. But internally he was happy beyond any limit. It was just after so many years he couldn't help but think of these sarcastic comments.

Present•~•

The room was silent, with only noise being clinking of the crockery.  
"I am glad Subaru was able to meet you people. When he came to know that he had a sister with Alice he was really worried about you all. I am happy that I could help with this little family reunion." HSP started the conversation.

Imai parents couldn't believe their ears. Their long lost child was worried about them. Both the parents looked at the said child, squeezed between them. Hotaru sat on her papa's lap with the same expressionless face.

Subaru blushed, all these years after hiding his emotions well within depth of his heart, it was embarrassing to have them out and that too in front of his family.  
"thank you, principal" said the grateful parents "for letting us meet our children and for taking care of them."  
"yes, they both are very brilliant student." HSP said with smile of dignity.

Mikan was constantly staring at the happy family. She herself was between her Ji san and Natsume. Her hand within his.

"yes we know. We are really lucky to have them as our children" mr daddy said, again the whole family got into a family hug with a teary mother.  
Subaru turned redder.  
"principal I will be really grateful if we could shift the attention from me." a very uncomfortable Subaru said.  
And everyone burst out in laughter.  
"Baka" Hotaru said under her breath.

"Narumi sensei, I wanted to say my thanks for taking care of my granddaughter" Ji san said, when laughter subsided. "it was very kind of you at that time to come all the way to our village to deliver those letters"  
"no problem at all" Narumi said with a kind smile.

'yeah sure thing' natsume thought sarcastically. After time traveling and watching his attempt to kill ESP, natsume sincerely believed that Narumi was an idiot.

"her mum was a good friend of mine." Narumi continued.  
"oh so you know that celestial god" Ji san said, lost in the bliss of memory.  
"umm yeah, but sadly she is no more." Narumi said with distant eyes. He didn't know why but he felt Ji san should knew it.

"Ohh my bad." Ji san said as he wrapped his arm around Mikan.  
"ahmmammh" Mikan whispered while shaking her head "I am glad that oka san can now be peacefully with otou san" and smiled gently.  
Everyone around her adorned the same smile. Even Hotaru and Natsume. Really Mikan can be contagious sometimes.

"hmm... She had a hard life" HSP commented.  
"you all knew her..?" Ji san asked, amazed. Just imagine a girl who was in so much light that all teachers and principals knew her. It would surprise you a bit.  
"hmm.." HSP nodded "she was kind of my sister-in-law"  
"oh" was all that came out Ji san's mouth.  
"it would be best if we spare you the details.." Narumi interrupted the flow. He didnt want outsiders to hold bad reputation of academy. The academy for which everyone worked so hard. Moreover if their memories weren't erased by chance, then they will always be worried for their children and it was not good for their health.

"umm..yes" Ji san said. His eyes fall on his granddaughter and for umpteenth time he noticed both the kids holding their hand. Now even more securely than before.

"ahem.." Ji san coughed "what is this about..?" he asked, looking pointedly at their hands. It's better if he confronted now. He didn't know when he will get the chance to see his beloved granddaughter again. He had some responsibilities.

Mikan blushed crimson and muttered something incoherent.  
"umm.. Nmh.. Mm.."  
"nandemunai..." natsume spoke and got up, leaving her hand in the process.

Mikan froze, shocked. Everyone just smiled at the awkward situation. Well atleast Narumi, HSP, and Imai couple. Hotaru and Subaru were as expressionless as ever.

Suddenly Mikan too got up and stopped the leaving Natsume by grabbing his hand again. The smile on everyone's face too froze.

She slowly turned around to face her Ji san. He wore an unreadable expression.  
"umm...aano...natsume kun is my boy... Boy- friend" Mikan finished in a small voice.

There was pindrop silence. As if nobody wasn't even breathing.

"more like fiancee" Hotaru added for her friend.  
At this everybody broke from their perfect posture. Mikan turned brilliant red.  
"hehehe" people around said awkwardly.  
"baka!" Ji san shouted and rushed to Mikan to punch her a big one.  
"you decided about your husband on your own and did not even told Ji san about it. Ji san has already told you to not to lie. If I wouldn't have asked, you weren't even planing on telling me!"

"Ji san..," Mikan said while massaging the sore spot "I wanted to tell you, but.., I was embarrassed " her voice wavered a little. "I...I..."

Natsume squeezed her hand gently.  
"I am sorry that now you won't be able to take Mikan with you. But I am just too selfish to let her go." natsume introduced his attitude to Ji san.

Narumi bit his cheeks, to stop himself from laughing. It was so like natsume...

Outside the door where everyone was eavesdropping, Tsubasa said  
"Oye Oye kid, you don't talk to your in laws like that"  
Everyone around him kicked him.  
"shhhh... We will be heard" they whispered.

Ji san glared at natsume a moment then at Mikan then at natsume. Slowly slowly his eyes softened. Natsume's indifferent posture affecting him. The maturity that leaked from his posture was enough to tell Ji san that he was well capable of handling his childish Mikan.

Well it wasn't like he hadn't already observed it. From their small drama at gate to the revelation it was only natsume that affected Mikan so much. After all love can't be hidden no matter how hard a person try. And Ji san was too old to be fooled by Natsume's cold indifferent personality.

Everything was still. Everyone waiting for Ji san to say something. Well mostly to scream more.  
"yeah yeah whatever" Ji san said in a small voice and went back to the couch.  
A moment of silence passed before anyone could move again.  
"Ji-Ji san..." Mikan followed him to couch, hesitantly, pulling natsume with her.  
"I will only say one thing," Ji san said in a stern voice, "take care of people you care for" his eyes softened.  
"Ji-Ji san." Mikan sobbed and went to hug him. Natsume finally got his hand free.  
Ji san ruffled her hair and continued "I hope you wont ever regret your decision..?" he asked, wanting to make sure of her determination.  
Mikan nodded "I won't. For sure."  
"good" Ji san tapped her head "don't make a fool of yourself with that stupid behavior of yours and be more conscious of what to say and what to not. Don't go around creating unnecessary ruckus "Ji san continued in sterner voice "and don't always keep on crying like a fool and don't bother people around you. Don't keep on getting in troubles..." and on and on. Mikan only kept nodding her head.

Environment around lightened and all took back to drinking their tea...!

* * *

**gommenen for length... promise next one will be lengthier... all kind of reviews are accepted... pls rnr bow**


	4. Chapter 4

After a year~

"today we have gathered here to pay our tribute to our late principal of elementary department" HSP announced on mike.  
"I understand your feelings if some of you find this ceremony unneccesary. Afterall his deeds weren't all perfect. But with that we also need to realize that after death every man is same. His wrongs, his rights, he lives them far behind. Every man irrespective of his character deserve a peaceful death. So that he can start his new life with renewed hopes and ideals. Remember it students, that no man is born evil. It's the world that make them what they are. So their death shouldn't be treated as one of those of the evils too." HSP continued his speech, desperately trying to get some sympathy for the deceased.

After a year of Luna taking control over ESP's soul, ESP shrunk and shrunk and eventually died the death of a just born child. So this assembly was called to give the tribute to the gone.

"well I believe to actually have his soul to rest in peace, we need to undo the wrongs he did. We need to free his soul of regret. So we principals have thought of showing some lights in the dark life of people manipulated by ESP. We understand that we really can't do anything to make it right for them. But we will grant them any one wish within our power. Anything that they can have without affecting others and the academy in negative way. Irrespective of whether the effects are in long run or short run. So make a wise choice children. You will be grant only one choice." HSP announced.

By the end whole crowd was in "wooow" and "waaaaw"s. But off course most of the people who were to be nominated remain unaffected. They were too old or say mature to be impressed by these.

"okay so I will start the list from elementary division." principal said and the whole crowd shhhhhhed. All leaking curiosity.

"well in class A of pre elementary there is no such student at current. There could have been one but, from some help he was kept out of the trouble so we will move forward to class B of elementary. The first student who has suffered a lot and has lost a lot due to dark intentions of ESP is...  
Sakura Mikan."  
Claps~ claps~  
Students cheered for the brave child who endured it all.  
Mikan hesitated a bit. Well she hesitated a lot. It wasnt like any other prize giving ceremony. It was... Well let it be. She still wasn't able to wrap her mind around this concept. What was all this even suppose to mean? And to be the first one to get the tribute, award, prize, respect or whatever it was! Oh boy she sure felt her feet heavy.

But somebody pushed her from behind and she was now out of the line. All eyes drawn on her. Now forced, she slowly slowly moved her feet to the stage.  
"okay so next student from elementary school is Natsume Hyugaa" HSP continued the list.

"cht-" natsume mumered "what the hell is this dramma all about?!" he got a little frustrated but otherwise walked his cold walk to the stage.

Behind him people broke into small noises. It wasn't like that they were surprised that natsume wasn't that cold murder they have supposed him to be. All those drama with Aoi and his almost death while killing ESP has destain his image from that. But rather it was that somebody was capable of hurting Natsume Hyugaa! That somebody can actually blackmail him, force him to do things against his will. That strong child with no weak link can actually be manipulated!

"well with these two students we end with the cornered students in elementary division and move towards middle school" HSP said, in return gaining silence again.  
"first student from middle school will be-  
Tsubasa Andou."  
A shocked Tsubasa went to the stage. For him all that was well lost in past. Before Misaki entered his life.  
"next is-  
Nobara Ibaragi" a silent Nobara joined others on the stage. Well she really didn't feel that bad because she never really knew what she was doing. Persona generally gave her some kind of drugs as she was always reluctant to use her powers. But it still was bad, right?  
"next is - Hayate Matsudaira"  
Hayate simply walked to stage. After seeing all the dangerous ability on stage he was quite sure by now that he too would be called. Those terrible missions that they were condemned to do could not have been good on anybody's mind.  
"here we end with middle school and move on to high school students. So this list is started with-  
Rui Amane"  
Rui came to stage and behind him followed Hajime. He too, well knew that next would be his name, last of dangerous ability class and so HSP announced next name and as suspected  
"Hajime Yakumo".  
"next is-  
Shūichi Sakurano" sakurano walked indifferently to stage.

People were once again shocked. Student council president was also a victim of ESP!?  
"accompanying him is his childhood friend- Subaru Imai."  
Subaru was already on the stairs of the stage. He knew HSP too well to think he would let him escape this public display. Eventhough he thoroughly wished for him to do so.

Everyone was struck with realization. No wonder, both student council president and vice president was so strict.

"Finally we end with our students and move on to pass outs and our seniors who were apposing ESP even from outside the school and if not, contributed to this school to their last breath."  
"first one on the list is-  
Persona, sorry, Rei Serio."  
Everyone clapped to motivate new Persona for better life. Rei joined his students on stage.

"following him is Luna Koizumi." Luna too got on the stage and students cheered her too, for her noble act. But she stood indifferent. Due to this hunger of importance and attention she lost her most precious friend. Now it didn't matter to her anymore.

"next is our dear Narumi sensei, that is, Narumi L. Anju"  
Everyone froze. They started sweat dropping. Their gay Narumi too! Even Narumi himself was statued. His well hidden past was revealed. That too in front of his students. Principal could have definately atleast have spared him. He was so much like Izumi sensei. Leaving nobody aside. Making everyone crazy like him.

But left with no choice he, a little shakily went to the suggested place.  
"moving now, next person is Reo Mouri"

Everyone broke into applause. The super star was a given a deary welcome with all screaming and hooting. Reo ignored it all and went to join his awkward senpai. His company definitely comforted Narumi a little.

"now for those people who could not join us but were also a pawn of ESP-" everyone once again silenced.  
"Kaoru Igarashi who later came to be known as Kaoru Hyugaa"

Crowd again broke into small murmurs. While everyone looked at Natsume from corner of their eyes.  
"is she really related to Natsume. Their surname is same after all."  
"sonna, his mum was also toyed by ESP."  
"might be. Don't know"  
"he hates ESP! might be because of that only."

Mikan entangled her hands with Natsume. It must be really hard for him to now reveal all dark secrets hidden in his heart. Till this date he was a loner. But now he had to accept all these people in this dark secret.

Natsume only nodded to show he was alright. Mikan smiled, flashing her brilliant teeth and the darkness and uncomfortable feelings around him faded in that light. His lips too, turned slightly.

"ahem..." HSP cleared his throat "next is the human that came in rumors not too long ago  
Aoi Hyugaa"  
Everyone stoned. What was with this Hyugaa family? Why was everyone of them were targeted like that?! They all pitied Natsume. Finally realising to some extent what he has been through.

"argh" Natsume grunted at the unwanted sympathy. "that HSP..." he blamed HSP for taking it overboard with his history and swear at that moment to burn him alive someday.

Mikan turned more cheerful, sensing usual Natsume next to her.

"moving on from Hyugaa family, next is...  
Yukihara Izumi."

.

.

Silence lingered. For those who knew him, they couldn't get over the sadness, over that feeling of loss. They all tried to stabilize their emotions as memory of their life saver flowed in their minds.

Others stood shocked.  
"HSP just said Yukihara. So does that mean this guy was related to HSP. And still he was trapped by ESP?!" everyone thought. Their mind in complete jumble.

"next is..." HSP said in a little weaker voice, just a little weaker. That snapped people out of their rear. All knowing people prepared them for the ultimate explosion.  
"Yuka Azumi... Who later came to be known as... Yuka Yukihara"  
Students gasped.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yuka Izumi Yukihara" HSP clarified. But he did just a small mistake. His voice betrayed him a large one. Making it clear to others that there was a lot more importance to this clarification then just resolving the misunderstanding.

Students mind turned into a salmon soup. But knowing that nobody would clear it for them, they buried the curiosities in the back of their mind.

Mikan's eyes were in tears. After listening her mum and dad name together, she didn't know what broke inside her heart but she just simply couldn't stop the warm feeling that was now flowing through her body.

Natsume had a gut feeling to slap his face. Why the hell in the world his girlfriend had to be such a crybaby? But irrespective of all that he gave Mikan a warm hug. In front of whole student body. Which made them further suspicious about this whole Yuka, Izumi and now Mikan's case.

Crowd was unrestful. Mummering and chatterings were constantly going on. Ofcourse, that was expected. They all got quite a few things to think about today.

In between all this HSP exchanged glances with Shikhi. With this they had completed their motive. They had clear the names of innocent lambs. The prey to ESP's prank.

"ahmmmm" HSP demanded for attention once again "now for the promise we made. These people on stage can ask for their one wish and we will fulfill it, if within our powers. It's alright if you all want some time to think about it." HSP continued, looking at the nominees now. "you can ask for your claim later on. So think carefully and dont make haste judgements."

"nhaaa~" Hayate said, again making the crowd curious "I have already decided what I want."  
"oooooooohhh" came from the crowd.  
"umm I want all anime collections and CDs and mangas of cool sky blue and with that I want Hotaru's autograph on all of that."  
Everyone's mouth drop.  
"what the hell is he asking for?!"  
To not very much surprise to others a horse hoof came flying to his head. Then a camel hoof. Then some balls like structure. And it all continued until he was dead drop on the stage.

HSP smiled. "sure"  
He knew it would be easy to convince Hotaru. Just few rabbits should do it.

"well I am also decided." Narumi announced. Everyone looked up to him. Sure their sensei won't make a stupid demand like Hayate. "I want free access to the greenhouse and thus to all the inventions of Misaki sensei."  
"he-he-he-he-" everyone uttered. They were quick to jump to the conclusions.

"Baka" came a running and shouting Misaki to hit Narumi with his bean lash. "I would never let you enter my green house ever again!" he screamed as he lashed Narumi and Narumi dogged it.

HSP nodded. This might be difficult to do but he was sure he will work something out.

"ano.." Tsubasa came forward. "can I ask for the permission to have this star mark removed?" a very innocent Tsubasa said, pointing a finger to his cheek.

Everyone silenced. Finally somebody was making sense!

"nooooooo~" came a running Rui. "if that's the case then I want the liberty to let Tsubasa be marked like that by me" he said, gently caressing Tsubasa's marked cheek.

Tsubasa involuntarily took a step back.

HSP sweat dropped. He didn't know his students were that crazy. He had no idea that Izumi had such a long term effect on this academy. They were all talking non sense like him!

Finally he decided to tame them like he used to do with Izumi.  
"okay" HSP said. Everyone was confused. Was he supporting Tsubasa or Rui or still maybe was talking about Narumi sensei.

"sensei please take back your seat" he said looking at Misaki. He nodded once and obediently went to his seat.

"Narumi sensei. I will look what I can do in that" Narumi beamed, Misaki dropped as HSP said that.

"Andou san and Amane san, for you both its been decided that Andou san you will be grant one week free from that curse. After that you will be marked again by Amane san. You can choose that one week at your own liberty."

Tsubasa sighed. What was he thinking when he asked that wish. Specifically when he already knew that Rui had same privileges. Rui pouted for a second but otherwise cheered.

"has anybody else decided on their wish?" he asked looking at rest of the nominees.

Pin drop silence-

"wakata~" suddenly Mikan spouted "I know what I want." then she looked at HSP "principal, I would like to have your longetivity Alice stone"

Everybody was dumbstruck. They had lost all hope of hearing any fruitful wish but now they hear it from most insensible person.

After a moment a smile spread across HSP face.  
"sure" he said as he joined his hands together. A light emerge from between his hands. As soon as the light faded he opened his hands to reveal a golden Alice stone.

Mikan's eyes gleamed with amazement and she involuntarily moved her hands to get a hold of that wonderful stone. She admired the beautiful stone in her hand for a moment and then rushed to someone very special with teary eyes.

She thrusted the stone in surprised hands of Natsume.  
"please use it wisely" she said as she closed his fingers around the stone.

Natsume stood shocked, as did others.

Mikan leaped forward and hugged Natsume. Another shock!  
Moments passed.

.

Finally a hand came and wrapped itself around Mikan as a smile spread across Natsume's face.  
"Baka" he whispered in her ears.  
Then pushed her back.  
"don't jump on me just because nobody is gonna stop you" he said, indifferently.

Mikan fumed. Literally she was all red and smoke was coming from all around her. "Natsume! You Baka!" she screamed at top of her lungs.

* * *

**okay another one shot... hope you guys liked it... and if anyone is interested i write fanfictions on maid sama and gakuwn alice. i have also written a poem on maid sama and have all intention of writing one on ga too.. but need some time for that... pls rnr...**

**ps next chp might be last chap... :p... so wait for it... :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"it's been three years already. I guess its time already" Shiki reasoned "I guess now you both should be moved back to normal dorms. Everyone is old enough to understand your situations."

Natsume nodded, showing he understands his reasons but said otherwise. "hmm... We will soon move. But not yet."

"you guys are now going to be in middle school. I can't let you two be locked up from outside world till eternity. You need to learn and adapt to various circumstances." Shiki continued with his point of view.

"I know. I am not saying till eternity but some more time. Idiot" Natsume was getting really irritated with all this care and concern.

"well I can't do it. I have my own reasons and a promise to keep" Shiki said, looking towards a drawer.

Natsume followed his gaze for a second but then resumed his argument.  
"so I guess you are also bound to fulfill your promise to me?" he asked.

"what promise?" Shiki asked, a little confused.

"my claim from last time." Natsume said. "my wish is I and Mikan live in that dorm of ours for few more weeks."

Shiki sighed. As expected of black cat. He is not that easy to be manipulated around.

Suddenly the phone rang. Tring~ Tring~

Shiki answered. "hmm.. Yeah... Fine I will be there." he looked at Natsume and continued "we will talk about it later. Right now I have some errands to run. You can wait in my office till I come back. " he said as he got up to leave.

When he was at door he said one last thing "think about it" before disappearing behind the door.

"hufh-" Natsume heaved and relaxed on his chair. He was looking at the drawer. "what he meant by promise to be kept?" he thought.

He blankly stared at the drawer.  
Suddenly some rumbling sounded from that drawer. A shocked Natsume put an ear to the drawer to listen more closely.  
"you...tor... U... Ft...mise.." came muffled sound.

He tried to open the drawer and much to his surprise it was open. He looked in for the source and came across an upside down photo frame. He took it and turned it to face it. And for a second he almost dropped it.

Inside it a well known face was screaming like mad, it was all red from anger.  
"Shiki you traitor. You baka. You promised to take care of Mikan. Separate her from that pervert. I don't want him to influence my angel. Shiki dont run from me!"

The said person eyes were shut close and he was pointing a fist towards sky. His fist shook with anger. Behind him a girl was standing. She had placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly and was smiling awkwardly, her eyes were also closed.

Natsume eyes widened with shock at the livid picture in front of him. Then on second thought it was no miracle in world of Alice. So he placed the photo on table top and turned to his seat.

But due the sudden motion the characters came out of their rear and finally noticed the person in front of them.  
"YOU!" somebody screamed.  
And Natsume yet again turned to face the talking photo.

"you bastard stay away from my daughter. Don't even dare to lay a finger on my innocent angel. Else I will make you rot in hell. I would never let you two be together in any other life. You dare make my daughter suffer and I will make you suffer an excruciating burning pain that would make you wish you were never born in this hell of a world. I am warning you STAY AWAY FROM HER!" that guy screamed and screamed. Stomping his foot, throwing punches in air and sometimes glaring like he would just pop out of the photo.

Natsume stood confused. Should he reply to this photo? Would he understand?

Behind sensei Yuka stood with her hands behind her back. Smiling gleefully. Enjoying father in law and son in law moment.

"ummm..." Natsume poked the photo, just out of curiosity or might say to shut him up! He was so irritating, rambling like a fool just like Mikan.

"hey you thick headed! What do you think are you doing?! Are you even listening to anything I am saying?!" and another round of shouts started.

Natsume sighed. Guess it can't be helped then. He sat himself in front of the photo and heard Izumi ramble on.

Slowly slowly his anger subsided when he saw Natsume taking him seriously. And gradually all insults and screaming changed into teaching and guiding. Natsume too took it to nodding with sometimes a "yeah yeah" accompanying it.

"And NEVER NEVER forget to have your decency with my daughter. I won't bear it if you force yourself on her" Izumi said sternly.

That caught Natsume off guard.  
"what if she asks it?" he asked, a little surprised at being blamed like that. He wasn't a despo.

"NO WAY. My innocent cute little daughter would never ask for something like that." he replied in a hyper active voice.

Natsume sighed. Why did he even asked such stupid thing in first place?

Yuka was still giggling after watching all this. She finally decided to come out from background and wrapped her arm around a jumpy sensei.

"don't worry Natsume. I trust you with my daughter. And I am sure sensei will soon understand it." Yuka said, copying the smile that Mikan used to give Natsume.

Natsume just nodded once. Lost at words after seeing the smile.

"nooooooooo~" a heart broken sensei screamed. His dear wife betrayed him.

Yuka waved her hand dismissevly at Natsume. Showing him it was gonna be alright.

Natsume nodded.

"sensei.." Yuka called.  
"hmpf" Izumi pouted.

"sensei.. I know you are worried about Mikan. I am too." Yuka tried to soothe him.  
Izumi looked at Yuka.  
She continued "yeah I know he is a little needy and greedy but he is Natsume Hyugaa. When Hotaru got hurt and when ESP was targeting her and when I came to academy to take her with me, he was her strongest support. Weren't you the one who told me that? And even when I died and on those lonely Christmas and ofcourse while fighting of ESP. He was the one who hold Mikan through all those difficulties. So I guess we can give him a chance. A little credit for all his bravery. Can't we? After all he is the one who in the end was chosen by our daughter. We can trust our daughter's choice. Right? Moreover I am sure he is just like Kauri senpai. Insensitive and insensible on front and caring and over protective inside." she smiled. Izumi stared for a minute, thinking of all the things that Yuka told him. Mention of one of the students name stirred something inside him.

All the while Natsume sat with his face facing the wall. His cheeks red and eyes irritated. It was like the couple has altogether forgotten that he was also there, LISTENING.

Izumi looked at Natsume for a while. Deciding on what to do. He noticed a faint pink on his cheeks that made him smile.

He finally stood and cleared his throat. Natsume once again gave him his undiverted attention.

"okay okay. You can go back to my daughter but NEVER forget to be EXTREMELY careful with my daughter. You got that? I never want to see her crying." Izumi ended, like a control freak father.

"that might be difficult, considering she is a crybaby." Natsume said with a shrug.  
Izumi saw red. How dare he...!  
Yuka patted his back to cool him down and said to Natsume  
"no matter. I am sure you will figure something out." with a hesitated smile.

He shrugged. It wasn't like Izumi could have stopped him anyway. Hell with Izumi. Even Ji san, who was well and alive, could not stop him. Not even Shiki and not even HSP. He becomes an unstoppable force when it came to Mikan.

Door clicked and everyone froze. Shiki entered the room closing the door behind him.  
"dont worry. I and Mikan will move after this semester. Alright!" Natsume suddenly said.

Shiki froze, then nodded. Unable to speak anything.  
"good!" Natsume commented and reached for the door to leave.  
Shiki didn't attempt to stop him. He was still too shocked to question him.

Door closed leaving Shiki alone in the room. Knowing Natsume he was sure it would take a lot more than just few minutes talk to convince him. Afterall he was quite a personality reader and knew people and understood their reasons.

He walked to the drawers. Feeling glad that now he can finally face Izumi. Still shocked but didnt really care, at that moment at the least. But much to his surprise the photo was placed on his table top.

His eyes widened for a second but then relaxed as realization sunk. A smile spread on his lips as he took the photo and placed it on the centre table, next to a flower vase.

Natsume entered his room and was attacked by Mikan's cheerfulness full on the face.  
"Natsume you back! Why did uncle called you?" she asked, as she came running to Natsume's side, dragging Teddy along.

"nandemunai" he said, pulling of his cold attitude.

He heaved himself on his bed and laid down.  
"amphf- tell me na..! What did uncle said?" Mikan asked a little excited and a little impatient. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"go away polka! Don't be so persistent!" Natsume said as he rolled over on his stomach.  
"hmph-" Mikan pouted. Natsume was immediately reminded of her dad. He too pouted exactly like her.

"oye Natsume.." Mikan continued after a minute. She was a little hesitant which made Natsume to face her again. "I was t-think-king..t-to..."  
"polka spit it out!" Natsume commanded, as impatient as ever.  
"nan-nandemunai" Mikan uttered and then lifted her weight from the bed.

But before she could take two steps Natsume got hold of her hand.  
"what is it polka?" he persisted in softer tone.  
"ye-ah" Mikan mumbled.  
"come on. It's written all over your face Baka. Tell me" Natsume commented on her idiocy.  
"if it is so clear then read it yourself!" Mikan exclaimed as she stomped off her foot.

That was it. That was all it took for Natsume's little patience bubble to burst. He jerked the hand he was holding causing Mikan to fall backward straight on bed. He then himself got over her, pinning her to the bed.

"what. Is. It.?" he repeated slowly. As if giving Mikan chance to count her options which were none. Mikan glared in his eyes. He glowered back. But his stare was fiercer. Finally the later won and the former lowered her eyes.

"I-I wa-s th-hink-in-g t-to d-do... " Mikan sputtered. This time Natsume waited for her to finish. He didnt want her to change her mind yet again.

"ummm..anno... Ummm... T-to d-do wh-hat mum dad did!" she rushed towards the end.  
"what?" Natsume asked, not believing his ears. After so much of hesitation and stammering she spouts this nonsense!

"what oka san and otu san did before he went to save Serio sensei." Mikan explained in small voice. Too small to hear if not for the pin drop silence.

Natsume stared blankly at her. Trying to clear his head. She must mean something else. But what else did those two do?!

Mikan couldn't lift her gaze. As embarassed as she was, she didnt had the guts to now look him in the eye.

But Natsume stared her. And stared her and stared her. Finally he raised his hand to her hairline. He trailed a finger from there to between her eyes, caressing her with a feather light touch. Mikan shuts her eyes at the touch, trying to relive it.  
Then he joined his forefinger and thumb and then flicked her.

"awwwww" Mikan screamed at the sudden pain.  
"baka! What are you spouting?! Have you lost it?!" he shouted back.  
"why would you hit me like that?!" she too shouted. Persisting on her question being answered first.  
"to put some sense into that thick head of yours, ugly" he said in such a strong voice that Mikan shut her mouth.  
She gulped a big one then after a second of recovering she said again, with confidence  
"why not?!"  
"because you are too small!" Natsume reasoned her foolishness.  
"and you are not?!" she challenged.  
"that's not the point!" he exasperated.  
"then what is the point!?" she demanded.  
"that you can't even ask for it properly!" he exclaimed.

.

.  
Silence lingered.

Natsume exhaled through his mouth. He took a deep breath and started.  
"just recently you were embarrassed of even kissing and now you asking for it? Believe me you are not ready."  
"I am thirteen! I am old enough. I am a teenager." Mikan said like a stubborn child.  
"exactly you are just thirteen Baka. And being teenager doesn't matter. You watching way too rebellious children movies" he said dismissevly, mounting from the bed.  
"don't keep on calling me Baka, baka" Mikan said. Not satisfied with loosing the argument.  
"ugly!" Natsume replied in that monotone of his.  
"cold hearted" Mikan played.  
"polka"  
"argh.. Looser"  
"heart print" Mikan blushed. Now how did he knew that print?!  
"pervert!" she screamed.  
Natsume just gave her a look. And that look was more than enough to make her realize that she was in no position to say that whatsoever.  
So she scrambled off to other side of room, far from Natsume.

Natsume too relaxed. Seriously he can never have a moment of peace in this life. For eventhough he was now relaxing his mind was filled with Mikan. Really Mikan was a contagious disease for him which was corrupting his calculated well preserved mind into a corrupted wasteful perverted thing.

Mikan was pouting, drawing something on wall with her finger. She hadn't plan it go like that. She wanted to strengthen her bond with him but she failed, terribly.

They both hadn't realized it but the atmosphere was really awkward now. Even the air they breath felt heavy. Mikan prayed for Natsume to again say some nonsense, like he usually did whenever she was troubled. But he didn't.

After few more ticking of clock the awkward silence finally shattered.

"why did you even ask for that?" Natsume asked.  
"what do you think, baka?" Mikan said in a small gloomy voice. But she was really grateful that he spoke but really ungrateful that he had to start on this topic only.

"I know you not that freaky needy type girl. Okay. Otherwise I wouldn't had to work so hard to get just a kiss" he said matter-of-factly.

Ofcourse blood rushed to her cheeks tainting them a good shade of red.  
"ye-ah" she mumbled.  
That made Natsume to shift his sight from ceiling to Mikan.  
"what is it?" he asked.  
She sighed. It was starting on same track already. My good god. Would they ever get over this argument? She thought to tell him on face but then thinking of the reason made her embarrassed. Her cheeks were burning and her blood was already at the boiling point.

She shook her head feverently trying to push the thought away. Natsume stared vividly. If he ever had any doubts about her sanity he was now completely sure that she was insane whatsoever.

"Mikan why are you overreacting? Just tell me and get over with it baka"  
"you Baka. It's easy for you to say. But do you ever tell me anything?!" she accused with tears in her eyes.

It caught Natsume of guard. What was the need to cry in that? Was she that desperate? Oh boy these girls gonna be death of him one day. Nonetheless he went to Mikan and kneeled beside her.  
"you self proclaimed Baka. You never tell me anything. I feel like I am being distanced from you. Like you are once again gonna fade. Why can't you just simply accept our company and friendship? Why do you always have to act brave lonesome hero? Why can't you just accept the fact that we are all here for you? That you are not alone? That you never were? Why are you always so afraid of people supporting you? I want to be there. By your side. In your darkness. In your happiness. Why won't you let me in?" she asked, her voice strained from too much choking. By the end she had grabbed Natsume's shirt in her fist.

Natsume sat there like ice, immovable. So that was all about this. She thought that if we had... Thing we would be more... Connected. Ewww. What the hell was she thinking. She seriously is such a child.

Natsume hugs Mikan as a silent apology.  
"Baka it's nothing like that. Shiki called to convince me to move us to normal dorms." Natsume soothed in her ears. "that's it! And I made a deal to move after this semester ends. Ofcourse I would have eventually told you that. Dont you think?" Natsume asked. Again putting on that cold facade of his.

She sniffed, looking deep in his eyes. He too searched her eyes. Reaching her soul. Penetrating her very core.

She shys away. But Natsume still stare at her. Her cheeks reddens. Natsume still doesn't stop. In lightning speed Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume and met his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Momentarily his eyes widened but then he too got taken into that kiss.

Far from these two in Shiki's office, in a photo a certain someone cried "keep that pervert away from my daughter. He is rotting my child's mind!"

* * *

**okay the last chapter...! hope you all liked these one shots... :) the reason i decided to update today is because today is the biggest festival of the year in my country... :) happy diwali everyone... and anybody who wants to talk to me or complain to me for anything please send me a private message... i would love to reply... :) and pls pls pls pls RnR... do tell me how these one shots were... hope they werent too much fairy tale type... pls do tell :) **

**ps wait for my poem... i am almost done with it... i will post it as a completely entirely different shot... do read it too... :) :) :)**


End file.
